Blade Dance of the Moonlight
by OwlCookies XD
Summary: Cool tittle huh? Well it's sorta based on warriors because the problem is like Scourge's. It will take me awhile to update it! So please be patient!
1. Allegiances

**Blade Dance of the Moonlight**

**Allegiances **

**Moonlight Tribe**

Council:

Owl-leader. White she-cat with black ear tips, paws, and tail tip. Brown almond eyes

Wolf-leader of the hunters. Dark gray tom with yellow eyes and a wolf-like figure

Shadow- leader of the healers. Dusty black she-cat with blue eyes

Dark-leader of the fighters. Black tom with hazel eyes

Fighters:

Blade-black and gray tom with icy blue eyes

Jay-dark blueish ton with navy blue eyes

Midnight-black she-cat with hazel eyes

Shade-dust gray tom with cheerful eyes

Krono-golden and tan tabby tom with fading gray eyes

Claws-pale silver and white tom with 1 blue eye and one white eye

Razor-reddish tom with green eyes

Navy-blueish tom with orange eyes

Breezy-silver she-cat with golden eyes

Talon-cream and brown tom with green eyes

Bear-tortishell and brown tom with brown eyes

Fang-white she-cat with serious brown eyes

Hunters:

Twilight-silver and black she-cat with innocent light blue eyes

Krona-cream/pinkish she-cat with pale pink eyes. seems to always be scared

Kuro-black tom with dark blue eyes

Star-golden tom with golden eyes

Bird-brown and white tom with blue eyes

Pirahna

Healers:

Maple-hazel she-cat with golden eyes

Spire-silver and white tabby with green eyes

Spike-brown tom with tufts of fur always sticking out

Whisper-pale she-cat with blue eyes

Mothers:

Badger-black and white tabby with icy blue eyes

Kits:

Dusk-midnight black tom

Elders:

Minnow-silver/gray tabby

Tiny-tortishell and white tom

**Sun's Shadow Tribe**

Council:

Fox-leader. Orange tom with pale orange paws, ear tips, and tail tip with icy blue eyes

Hawk-leader of the fighters. Pale brown with darker brown paws, ear tips, and tail tip. Blue eyes

Falcon-leader of the hunters. Cream tom with blue eyes

Scar-golden tom with green eyes

Fighters:

Sun-orange tom with golden eyes

Lightning-yellow and orange tabby with black eyes

Dawn-black and white tabby with blue eyes

Merry-black tom with purple eyes. Close relation to matty, jayse, snow, and thistle

Morning-cream tom with golden eyes

Shimmer-pale gold she-cat

Amber-golden she-cat with hazel eyes

Shine-white and gold tabby she-cat

Golden-tan tom with golden eyes

Matty-orange tom with seemingly troubled green eyes

Hunters:

Pounce-matted tom

Paws-black and white she-cat. Pounce's sister

White-white tom with white eyes

Horn-fuzzy brown with tufts of fur always sticking up

Fuzz-very fuzzy brown tom

Rocky-brown tom with green eyes

Jayce-gray tom with turquoise eyes. Seemingly troubled

Healers:

Thistle-black and white she-cat with seemingly troubled eyes

Herb-white tom

Palm-torishell and brown tom

Mothers:

Dance-black with white chest

Kits:

Cherry-reddish she-cat

Whisker-mattled brown tom

Elders:

Rose-pale cream she-cat

Snowy-white tom

Rouge/Loner/Kittypets

Ciel-big gray tom with blue eyes

Leia-pretty golden and brown she-cat

Valentine-White and brown she-cat

Shaun-Black and gray tom

Queenie-gold and brown she-cat

OwlCookies-yo peoples! Its owlie or uhmm the Theiving Alchemist. Well, this is my fanfiction Blade Dance of the Moonlight. Dance the cat has nothing to do with the story really It's based on Warriors by Erin Hunter. To be more specific, this story is like scourge's story. Only the main character has a happier ending…sorta… Who is it chu ask? Well read on to find out! I don't own the main idea I own everything else! ….sorta I guess


	2. Prologue

**OwlCookies-halo there **** heres the first part to blade dance of the moonlight! Here it is all about jayfeather! MAH JAYJAY! :OOO I do not own warriors or any part you might think of been copywrited. Also, since everys like making fanfics of jay and cherry, I thought I might as well to. So YA!**

**Neiyo- right… well, don't read the end if you haven't read SkyClan's Destiny yet, there are some minor spoilers. But if you're wondering. The tribes are made up**

**OwlCookies-yup! That's right Neiyo! Also, Neiyo is my partner for this series **

**Neiyo-you seem rather cheery today**

**OwlCookies-ya! I got an itunes card today!**

**Neiyo-well, we best not annoy the readers with your daily life**

**OwlCookies-hey! That's not very nice**

**Neiyo-teehee!**

**OwlCookies- T.T ._.'**

Blade Dance of the Moonlight

Prologue:

Jayfeather and his apprentice, Cherrypaw, padded to the moonpool together. Cherrypaw was chatting with the other medicine cats but Jayfeather walked in silence. It was a nice night. A slight breeze and warm weather. Jayfeather thought of what he might dream of but first he had plans on his mind for Cherrypaw.

When the reached the moonpool, Jayfeather cleared his throat to get everyones attention. Once he sensed everyone was looking at him, he started. "Cherrypaw has saved ThunderClan from a major bought of green cough by finding an unknown patch of cat-mint. Now, I would like to make Cherrypaw a full medicine cat." Cherrypaw was really excited. The only thing she heard from her mentor was, "from this moment on, you will be known as Cherrytail." It took her all her energy to stop from squealing like a kit. As Cherrytail dipped her nose in the pool, everyone else did the same.

Blinking his eyes open, Jayfeather looked at the scene before him. It was dark and smelt like blood, but he could tell a presence was there. "I'm behind you," an eerie voice said. Jayfeather spun around. In front of him was a small black cat with a white paw, scary blue eyes, and a collar with teeth in it. "Who are you?" he asked the cat. "I am Scourge," he said licking a paw, "I assume you've heard of me." Jayfeather stepped back aghast. "S…Scourge? What do you want with me? Why are you here?" Scourge chuckled. "If you think I can injure you in any way, I can't. I have a message and it is your choice to believe me. Would you like to hear it?" he asked looking at Jayfeather with a paw still raised. Slowly, Jayfeather nodded. "There will be an evil greater than me from a place far away. If not stopped soon, he will destroy everything just as I have. You must be thinking what this has to do with you, but it was _everything_ to do with you. It is _you_ and you alone who must stop him. If you accept this mission, I will give you my strength, sight, and memories." Jayfeather was about to ask a question but his dream faded and now he was blind again. Beside him, Cherrytail and the other medicine cats were waking up as well. Cherrytail was about to chat but Jayfeather touched her with the tip of his tail. "We need to go _now_." Cherrytail nodded uncertainly but followed him as Jayfeather rushed back to camp.

Lionstar was chatting with his deputy, Cinderheart, as Jayfeather and his apprentice barged in. "Jayfeather?" he asked as his brother entered. "Lionstar, can I speak with you alone? You to Dovewing," he said motioning the new warrior. The three cats exited the camp and found a place where no one really went. "What's up Jayfeather?" Dovewing asked as soon as they got settled. "I had a dream about Scourge and he wants me to stop evil from a place far away. Should I go?" Lionstar and Dovewing gasped. "Scourge? Why would you listen to him?" Lionstar blurted out. Jayfeather lowered his head. "I…I have a feeling we can trust him," he replied. Lionstar sighed. Dovewing looked at Jayfeather kindly but seriously. "Do what your heart tells you to do." Jayfeather nodded. And with that, they went back to camp.

Jayfeather slowly padded towards his den where Cherrytail was busy sorting herbs. "I'm leaving somewhere for a long time so I want you to watch over the clan until then ok?" Cherrytail nodded like she understood but Jayfeather knew she was confused about it. "I'll prepare some traveling herbs for you," she offered. Jayfeather nodded and then padded towards the elders den. "Hollyleaf?" he asked as he entered. Only a mumble replied to him. "I'm leaving ok?" More mumbles. A few moons ago, Hollyleaf had barged into their camp, her fur torn and her mind crazed. Jayfeather paused before he went back to the medicine cat den.

When he got back, Cherrytail had already laid out the traveling herbs. Jayfeather ate them and then cautiously left camp. He didn't know where to go but he had a feeling that maybe it had to do with the Clans' old territories. As he walked towards the Thunderpath separating the the past and present, Jayfeather wondered what he was getting himself into. Deep in his thoughts, he accidentally bumped into a fence. He was going to start his journey.

A familiar scent washed through his nose. _Scourge!_ "So you chose to come." Jayfeather nodded. "Then here is my promise." First, nothing happened, but then strength poured into him as faster than the fastest WindClan cat. It was painful. Next, he felt his claws grow longer and sharper. Then, his vision got brighter and brighter until he could finally see the world. Jayfeather took it all in. Finally, Scourge's memories filled through his head. He gasped and tears fell from his eyes. Once it was all over Jayfeather's head was throbbing. Still, tears streamed down from his eyes. Scourge wasn't really evil… Jayfeather felt bad for the little cat. "Forget about it, there's nothing you can do about it. What's done is done," a voice whispered into his ear. Jayfeather nodded and gathered energy in his hind legs and sprang.

Running across the Thunderpath, Jayfeather thought about where he was supposed to go. Deep in thought, he noticed he was surrounded by a ton of two-leg nests. It was getting dark so he decided to hide in a two-leg nest clearing. "Hey! You! What are you doing in my territory?" a voice called. "Uh… uhm… I need a place to rest," Jayfeather replied. "Oh! I know a good place!" A black and white kittypet stepped out of the shadows grinning at him. "Say," he said, "You smell of ThunderClan. Do you know Firestar?" he asked. Jayfeather gasped. "Oh course I know Firestar! He was my leader!" The kittypet nodded. "Hiya. I'm Smudge. Nice to meet ya." Jayfeather politely nodded, "Jayfeather. So you know a place I can rest for the night?" Smudge eagerly nodded. "Next-door there's a lonely cat who's barely older than a kit. His mum and siblings are really mean to him. What do you about giving him some company?" Jayfeather thought for a moment. "Ok."

Jayfeather cautiously stalked his way towards the house Smudge pointed out. _A lonely kit. How sad._ As he crossed the fence, Jayfeather heard a growl. "Who's there?" a scared voice asked. "I'm Jayfeather. Smudge sent me over here to give company to a lonely black kit." The growling stop. "I told Smudge I'm not a kit!" the same voice whined. Jayfeather padded closer to the source of the voice. True to Smudge's words, it was a small black and gray kit. "So do you need company?" asked Jayfeather. The kit nodded. "My name is Prosper. Can you help me escape?" Jayfeather nuzzled the little kit. "Sure," he replied, "But first, let me get some rest." With that, Jayfeather closed his eyes and was snoring in an instant.

Prosper bounced around the gray cat. This was a miracle! Finally he could escape Valentine, Shaun, and Queenie! Now if Jayfeather could only wake up soon.

When the first rays of light shone over the horizon, Prosper impatiently nudged Jayfeather awake. "Let's go now Jayfeather!" he exclaimed. Jayfeather put a paw over his nose. "Give me a few more heartbeats." Prosper sighed and waited. It seemed like a whole moon before Jayfeather woke up. "Can we go now?" he asked as Jayfeather yawned and stretched. Jayfeather nodded. "Do you know a way towards the wilderness, forest, something like that?" he asked the little black kit. Prosper nodded. "Follow me!"

Prosper and Jayfeather ventured through mazes of two-leg nests the whole day. During sun-high the den's seemed to be getting lesser and lesser. _Maybe we're almost there!_ As if Prosper read his mind he said, "We're very close." A few more hours of walking and Jayfeather found himself in the sweet familiar dense woodlands of trees. _Take it in Jayfeather. Take it in._ Being able to see made him wonder if Scourge would take back his sight, strength and memories back when it was all done. "Jayfeather?" Prosper asked.

"Huh? Wah?"

"Jayfeather!"

"Oh uhm yes?"

"We're here."

"Oh yes, right. You're free now."

"Are you leaving me?"

"I have too." Prosper had a hint of sadness but he nodded anyway.

"I'll miss you." Jayfeather gulped. In the little time he had known the kit, he hadn't realized how attached they had grown. "I'll miss you to." With that farewell, they went their separate ways."

After awhile of wandering, Jayfeather realized that he was completely clueless about where he was to go so he stopped and reached deep into Scourge's memories. "You won't find it there." Jayfeather spun around. In front of him was the black BloodClan leader. "Scourge!" Scourge chuckled and licked his paw. "Yes, so you can see me now. I can't guide you for every pawstep you take. You must follow your heart. But I will give you one hint. There is a Clan you must go to near here. Ask them about a tribe." Then, Scourge disappeared like mist and left Jayfeather open-mouthed.

Jayfeather kept on walking forward hoping it would lead him to the clan Scourge was talking about. Slowly, he started smelling a scent. Like a border. Maybe this was the clan. Jayfeather paused. Should he wait for a border patrol? But he didn't have to. "Hey you! What are you doing so close to SkyClan territory?" SkyClan? But SkyClan was lost moons and moons ago. "I…. I need to talk to your leader. I was sent here by Lionstar of ThunderClan." One of the cats in the patrol gasped. "ThunderClan? What happened to Firestar?" Jayfeather studied the she-cat. She must be the leader. "He died." The she-cat hung her head. "He's the one who restored my clan. My name is Leafstar, follow us to our camp and tell me what you need to say."

At the camp, Leafstar led Jayfeather to her den. "So what do you need?" Jayfeather thought about what he was going to say. "Two things. Can I rest here for a little bit and… do you know any tribes around here?" Leafstar's eyes shone brightly. "You may, but you must help us with our clan activities. Wait. I never caught your name." Jayfeather snorted. "Oh how silly of me. I'm Jayfeather." Leafstar nodded. "Ok. There are two clans near here. The Moonlight Tribe and the Sun's Shadow Tribe."


	3. The Beginning of a New Life

**OwlCookies: SRY ABT THE LONG WAIT! well hewo there today! In this episode of Owlie's randomness, we are going to talk about CYBER BULLYING. You see, my friend here on fanfiction has been trolled and bashed for her one soul eater fanfiction. Shall we start Neiyo?**

**Neiyo: Watev~**

**OwlCookies: Neiyo and I will demonstrate cyber bullying**

**Neiyo: blade dance of the moonlights stupid. Its completely pointless. And THIS is pointless!**

**OwlCookies: that's not nice! If u just want to be mean to me, just don't even review! **

**Neiyo: so ya, that's owlie's way. This is MINE**

**OwlCookies: oh noez O.o here comes the swearing. **

**Neiyo: SHUT THE FK UP U FKIN BTCH! I DON'T FKIN CARE WAT U FKN SAY SO GO BURN IN HELL YOU ASSHOLE!**

**OwlCookies: yes, that is the Neiyo way. She said it from the bottom of her heart. She had a bad day.**

**Neiyo: oh fk ya. Some btch stole my artwork of master piece! I wana bash her on facebook .**

**OwlCookies: oh Neiyo, she said she didn't take it**

**Neiyo: SHE DID DAM IT! I FKIN SAW HER TAKE IT FROM MY FOLDER!**

**OwlCookies: sigh. Well, that's it for now. If you ever get cyber bullied, delete their comment, report to…. I duno who, or swear at them everytime you see them like Neiyo says. But PLEASE DON'T DO THE NEIYO STYLE!**

**Blade: *English accent XD* **_**You bash this story and I swear StarClan will kill you…**_

**OwlCookies: BLADE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SO EARLY IN THE STORY? :O btw, happy veterines day :D hahaha…**

**Blade Dance of the Moonlight **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Life**

The little black and gray cat watched as the silver tabby left him. He wanted to cry but stopped himself. _No Prosper! Move on with your life!_ Prosper took a deep sigh and started heading on the other way. "What do I do now that I'm all alone?" he asked himself outloud. "Geez, I feel all weird, I mean, I'm talking to myself!" He sighed again. "What am I going to do…" Closing his eyes he sat down and imagined what he thought he could do. In the middle of his daydreaming, his stomach growled. Prosper's eyes snapped open. "THAT'S RIGHT! I HAVENT FED MYSELF!" he called to the wind.

Nearby, a rather pretty golden and brown she-cat stood and watched the little cat. Chuckling a bit she stalked towards him, two mice in her mouth.

Propser sniffed for a whiff of prey, but instead he smelt another cat. He quickly spun around. To his eye length he saw two dangling mice. Slowly he looked up. There, standing right in front of him, was the most gorgeous she-cat he had ever seen. "Woah…" he sighed lovingly under his breath. Her eyes glittered as she put the mouse down. "Hello there little cat, I'm Leia." Prosper barely heard her. She had the prettiest voice and her fur swayed ever so lightly in the wind. "Hello?" she asked after he didn't answer. "Huh?" Prosper shook his head as to wake himself up. "I'm Leia. I heard you were hungry. Would you like to share with me?" she asked. Prosper smiled and nodded. "Ok, my name is Prosper." They both nelt down to eat. "Prosper is a lovely name," Leia said before she took a bite. "Thank you," Prosper replied throw a full mouth. Leia giggled as he gulped down the mouse.

When they were done, Prosper rolled on his back. "Thank you Leia," he said. She rolled on her back next to him. "You're welcome Prosper." Night fell upon them. In that same spot, they slept together. A warm breeze rocked them slowly to sleep. And they slumbered.

_Blood. _

_Screams of agony. _

_Cries and pleas of mercy. _

_Battle cries of cats. _

_The death and spirits of those who had perished. _

_Fallen comrades _

_Fear_

_Pain_

_Death._

_Death of loved ones_

_Death of enemies_

_Death of the spirit_

_And death of the soul_

_And in the middle of the horror_

_Stood a familiar black cat_

_A cat like no other_

_A cat whose heart turned from good from evil_

_And that cat was…_

Prosper woke up panting . It was raining. He blinked until he could see again. Leia was still sleeping next to him. He nudged her awake. "Leia?" he asked. She woke up and yawned. "Yes?" she asked. "Nothing," Prosper replied. He squinted through the rain. There was a big figure that seemed to stare at them. Leia looked at Prosper, than looked to where he was looking at. "Oh my, it's Ciel," she sighed. "Ciel?" Prosper asked. Leia nodded. "I met Ciel while wandering around looking for food. I was about to pounce on prey when he took it instead. He offered sharing it to me but I knew he was going to be trouble. Ciel will do anything to have me. Be careful and watch you back. He will get you now that he saw us together." Prosper nodded and sniffled a cough. He saw that Ciel slowly stalked towards them. He was picking up his pace as he slowly made his way toward them. A few tail lengths away and he broke into a run. Ciel bent his head down and whammed a head butt into Prospers flank. Prospers eyes opened wide as he felt the impact. He felt like he was flying. The little black cat gasped for air and still had his eyes open wide. "CIEL!" he heard in the background. "It was only a head butt. He's in shock but he'll live," a deeper voice said calmly, "now, come with me. Let's leave that black mutt alone." There was some hussle and a bump. "No Ciel! I don't love you! I don't even like you! When will that get into your big fat head? Your stubborn, you're violent, I hate you!" Prosper managed to look at what was happened. Ciel had hurt and anger in his eyes. "I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU MY LOVE!" he angerly bounded away. Propser tried to move but couldn't . He felt warmth. Blood.

As soon as Leia was sure Ciel was gone, she turned around and huddled to Prosper. "Are you alright?" she asked. His lips moved but words didn't come out. Slowly his vision started fading until there was no more. Then, he felt nothing but cold black darkness. And pain.

When Prosper's eyes closed, Leia started to panic. But she knew she had to stay strong. First, she lick away the blood from his chest. Then, she listened. Listened for a rhythmic heartbeat that belonged to the little black cat whom she loved for the shortest time. It was still there, but it was faint. "I know where to take you…" she whispered. Slowly and carefully, she dragged Prosper to her destination. It was a little far, but she was positive she could make it.

Jayfeather rested in the warriors den of SkyClan. Life there was surprisingly the same as the other clans. But there were no other clans. Only rogues, loner, kittypets, and other animals could take the life of their leader. He sighed as he saw Billystorm, a kitty-warrior, made his way into the den drenching wet. "Hey Jayfeather," he nodded as he walked in. "Hi." In ThunderClan, it was one thing to let original kittypets stay, but it was another thing to let kittypets go back to their housefolk. Leafstar was completely ruining what the warrior code was for! Jayfeather wanted to leave, but Scourge had recently told him to stay there for 3 moons exactly. Why 3 moons? Why couldn't he just stop the evil cat now? Why did he need to wait?

He stood up and stretched, Jayfeather wanted to take his mind off. Maybe a hunter patrol would take his mind off things. So, he started padding towards Leafstar's den. When Jayfeather was in front of her den, he paused. "Leafstar?" he asked. "Come in," she replied. "Do you mind if I joined the hunting patrol?" he asked. Leafstar shrugged. "Fine with me. Go find Sharpclaw and tell him you want to join the patrol." Jayfeather nodded and headed off the find Sharpclaw. He was eating by the fresh kill pile. "Sharpclaw?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I join the hunting patrol?"

"Mhm." Jayfeather wanted to stifle a laugh. 'mhm' 'mhm'. Even though that was funny, Jayfeather felt annoyed. It was like the clan thought he was disgusting. It was horrible! He wanted to scream."Urg!" he cried as he started sharpening his claws on a tree. After a while, he calmed down. It was then, he saw a big gray tom with piercing blue eyes. Everyone had blue eyes these days! He jokingly thought. Jayfeather walked towards the cat. "What are you doing on SkyClan territory?" he demanded. "OUT OF MY WAY MUTT!" he spat. Jayfeather got pushed away. As he did, he sprinted toward Leafstar. "Leafstar!" he called trying to contain his anger given by the tom. "Yes?" she asked curiously. "A big gray tom trespassed the boundaries!" Leafstar nodded. "Gather Sharpclaw, Creekfeather, and Rockshade. Tell them about it, then I want you four to go to the cat." Jayfeather nodded and quickly gathered the cats. Quickly, the patrol went out to seek the trespassing cat. Due to Jayfeather's still sharp sense of smell, he was able to track the big gray tom. "Stop! What are you doing on our territory?" Sharpclaw demanded. "I SAID GET OUT OF THE WAY MUTTS!" he spat rashly. He tried to push them away but they stood strong. "Stop it Ciel!" Creekfeather said sharply. "You know this cat?" Jayfeather asked. Rockshade nodded. "He's been causing our clan trouble lately." Jayfeather snorted. "Dumb cat. What's wrong with you."

Prosper woke up to the warmth of another pelt. He tried to move but every movement he made pained him. "Where am I?" he croaked. A warm scent flooded through him. "You're in the ThunderClan medicine cat den. I am Cherrytail."

"ThunderClan."

"Yes, Leia saved your life by taking you over here."

"Where is she?"

"She's outside." Propser smiled. Then stopped as he sniffed.

"Your scent in familiar… You smell like Jayfeather…" Cherrytail gasped. "You know Jayfeather?" Propser smiled. "Ya, he saved me," he said as he blinked. Finally he could see around him. The den was filled with herbs. "What happened?" he moaned as he tried to get up. "You got hurt. Some of your bones are damaged, but you need to stay still, or else your injuries won't heal." Prosper nodded and fell asleep again.

**OwlCookies: YAY! PROSPERS OK!**

**Neiyo: or is he…**

**OwlCookies: eh, he'll live**

**Neiyo: spoiler**

**OwlCookies: hehe! Well, sorry for the short story! Lately I haven't been able to think much!**

**Neiyo: I bet u just saved room for the extras**

**OwlCookies: BAH! Of course I didn't!**

**Neiyo: hahaha… right**

**OwlCookies: gaow u neiyo!**

**Neiyo: oh! We almost forgot! *changes subject:**

**OwlCookies: OH YA HUH! We have a new guest star here. Her name is emomeow**

**Emomeow: IM HERE AGENST MY FREE WILL AND I CANT EVEN TALK MYSELF!**

**OwlCookies: it would help if u called me sometimes T.T**

**Emomeow: oh well**

**Neiyo: BYE!**


	4. Confessions of Love

**OwlCookies: aloha dar! Its owlie with another update for bdotm!  
Neiyo: u said u wer guna postpond this story T.T**

**OwlCookies: well, I felt like making another chapter :D prosper and leia just totally ahh how sweet**

**Neiyo: hah, u wer just saying that in the soul eater fanfic**

**OwlCookies: lets not go off topic here! Were did we end up?**

**Neiyo: prosper vs ceil. Or however u spell it. Leia takes lil prosper to thunderclan to get healed**

**OwlCookies: RIGHT! Ok. For ur information. The tribes have level. For example, a random cat. Uhm… Midnight the fighter. Their ranks are; private, major, lieutenant, colonel, and general. Only the leaders of the tribe can be general. So you would address midnight as lieutenant fighter midnight. Owl the leader would be general leader owl. Wolf the leader of hunters would be general leader(sometimes leader of the hunter) wolf. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Neiyo: ON TO THE STORY!**

**XXX**

Prosper woke up to the scent of mice. He slightly lifted his head and smelt for Leia. Her scent lingered on the mouse. He smiled as he ate the mouse. Prosper heard paw-steps. "Oh good! You're awake," Cherrytail said. "Hello," Prosper greeted. "Where's Leia?" he asked. Cherrytail stifled a laugh. She's out hunting. If you're so desperate to see her, let me see if your bones will allow you. Propser nodded as Cherrytail ruffled through his fur sniffing for any sign of damage. She smiled. "You can go out and walk for a little bit. Not too long and don't put too much pressure on your hind paws. If anything starts hurting, come back and see me." Prosper nodded and headed out. He puffed out his chest and sniffed the air. It felt good to be free again. A big golden tabby cat hopped down a big rock to greet him. "Hello there Prosper. My name is Lionstar. Cherrytail told me you know Jayfeather." The little black and gray tabby nodded. "He rescued me." Lionstar purred proudly for his brother. "How was he?" Prosper smiled. "He was great, he led me to freedom. Jayfeather was so great. But his hunting skills aren't. Do you know why?" Lionstar thought for a moment. "Actually, I can understand why. He's blind-" Prosper cut him off. "He's not blind," he said tilting his head. Lionblaze looked baffled. "Really?" Prosper only nodded. "Well, you can go off to Leia now. I'm sure she's anxious to see you awake and well. But first. Remember this always," Lionstar's eyes glowed. "Be tempted by no evil and look to the light when the world has turned its back to you." Prosper looked at him curiously but nodded and headed off.

Walking through ThunderClan, Prosper noticed that their camp was infested with brambles, branches, and a ton of wood. He had to step over many chuncks just to get a tail length from where he was originally. Lionstar noticed his troubles and came to help. He chuckled. "Having some difficulties, eh?" Prosper nodded annoyed. "Let me help you." Lionstar nudged the little black and gray cat to an opening spot. "When something seems wrong and you can't get through it, look harder and you will see multiple paths." Prosper looked at the big golden tom and admiration. Such a wise cat, he thought. Prospers eyes gleamed. _I wish he would be my mentor if I were a Clan cat. _Through his admiration, Prosper hadn't noticed they reached the exit. Lionstar nodded and padded away. Prosper looked at him one last time and padded out of the camp. Leia was happily waiting outside. "Prosper!" she exclaimed forgetting about the butterfly she was chasing. The two young cats rushed to each others side, nuzzled, and purred. Leia licked the top of Prosper's head. "Are you feeling any better?" The little cat nodded. "I feel a lot better."

XXX meanwhile at SkyClan XXX

Jayfeather was about to pounce on a mouse when the familiar, hopeful, yet dreadful Scourge popped up behind him. "Jayfeather," he announced. The gray tabby jumped. "Scourge!" he exclaimed surprised. "Do not leave for the clans yet. You will leave when I tell you," the little black cat mewed. Jayfeather nodded and studied him. His eyes were closed as if he were stressed. "What's up?" Jayfeather asked. Scourge opened his eyes and angrily glared at him. "None of your concern." With that, the once evil cat padded away and disappeared. Jayfeather's eyes followed him but then shrugged and hunted for more prey.

At the end of the day, his hunt was plentiful. 5 mice, 6 squirrels, 3 birds, and two rabbits. As Jayfeather proudly dragged all his prey to the SkyClan camp, he thought about what Scourge had ment. Why not leave yet? Aren't I supposed to defeat the evil? Why not now? _Because he is still young and yet to realize his powers… It is then you must destroy him…_ the wind had whispered in response. You might think that was odd, but Jayfeather had gotten used to it. He just nodded and continued carrying his prey.

When he reached the camp, everyone was sharing tongues and eating. The kits were bouncing around and the senior warriors were chatting away near the river. When Sharpclaw, SkyClan's deputy, saw Jayfeather dragging in a ton of prey, he bounded up next to the former medicine cat. Sharpclaw had a stern look on his face. "Don't get used to it, medicine cat," he sneered. Jayfeather eyed him, but went on ahead and dropped his kill in the fresh-kill pile. Leafstar was behind him with glimmering eyes. "Good job Jayfeather! Now we can feed this clan for moons to come!" Jayfeather puffed out his chest with pride. "Thank you Leafstar," he said. "Do you know when you're going to be able to leave to the tribes?" she asked. Jayfeather looked at Leafstar thinking about what Scourge had told him. "A message from StarClan will tell me," he told her. Leafstar nodded and started padding away. "By the way, how long does it take to go to the tribes?" Leafstar stopped and turned back to Jayfeather. "The fastest anyone of us or tribe has taken, was 2 moons." Jayfeather froze. Two moons? Two whole moons was the fastest? Insanity! Breaking out of his frozen state, Jayfeather thanked Leafstar.

XXX BACK TO PROSPER! XXX

Leia and Prosper traveled back. While they were walking, Leia was telling Prosper all about the Moonlight Tribe and the Sun's Shadow Tribe. Prosper admired Leia. So much knowledge! "…one day, let's go find the Moonlight tribe and join them!" Leia ended. Prosper grinned and nodded. The Moonlight Tribe and the Sun's Shadow tribe had been in battle for moons. So much blood! Prosper shuddered. He didn't want to see that, but for Leia, he would do anything.

Ciel woke Prosper from his admiration. "Ciel!" Leia exclaimed. Prosper gasped horrified. "Don't hurt me!" he whimpered. Ciel laughed menacingly. "Leia, why do you always insist on staying with that kit? Why not stay with the bigger tom like me!" Leia hissed in his direction. "I don't love you Ciel, stop killing all the toms that I talk to!" Prosper froze horrified. Ever cat that Leia talking to died at the paws of Ciel? He started shivering. How long would he last until he died? Leia wrapped her tail around his neck and Prosper stopped shivering. "And plus, I'm watching Prosper. He's too small to be out here alone," Leia said. Prosper's heart sank. So that's what she thought of him. Just a responsibility… Prosper sighed and started walking away when Ciel left. "Where are you going?" Leia asked surprised. "Oh nowhere. I can take care of myself really…" he said sighing to her. Leia laughed. "You know I was joking right? Don't take things to seriously! You know how much I love you!" she said purring and nuzzling Prosper's flank. Prosper smiled. "I…I love you too…"

XXX

**OwlCookies: it was short. I got it**

**Neiyo: shes not rly interested in this story**

**OwlCookies: but awww! LeiaXprosper!  
Neiyo: she used up her brain just to write this T.T**

**OwlCookies: yes… u want some of my brain juice?**

**Neiyo: EW! DON'T SAY THT!**

**OwlCookies: well goshness….**

**Neiyo: oh well. Bye**

**OwlCookies: see u in the next chapter! I guess?**


End file.
